User talk:InfestedHydralisk/Volcano
Ridiculously overpowered, and it isn't even Elite. Recharge of 30?! Meteor Shower has 60! Imagine what would happen if using this in PvP: Your team sits in their entry area, you cast Volcano, and bam - you've just blocked the entire entrance. Also...even if it is interrupt-prone, just use Glyph of Sacrifice. The extra recharge doesn't matter since that will simply bring it up to MS's recharge, and most of the enemies will be totally pwnzored by it anyways...Needs some retooling to be a "Realistic" skill! (T/ ) 15:06, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :No, it's elite! look at the yellow thing around it (couldn't make it more like at other elites) and it says that it is disabled after completion ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:03, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, well that's better. Still this is waaay too good. You're gonna need a lot more than just a long recharge, high energy, and long cast time to make this feasible. It can potentially deal over 1000 AoE damage, that is nuts :\ (T/ ) 17:28, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::Better casting time now? You know, you can easely avoid those firestorms, or get out of ranger of the steam etc :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:41, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeh, but I still think this is waay too good...Meteors cause KD you know, traps you in Firestorm and path of Fireball...humm and chain it with Arcane Echo. (T/ ) 22:22, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::::The things are shooted in random spots in half radar range ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 07:06, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Half Radar is huge (T/ ) 19:04, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::This skill is disabled for ... seconds and all of your remaining energy becomes exhaustion. - Meaning if you have 90 energy before you cast it, and then 65 afterwards, then you would end up with 25 empty energy and 65 points of exhaustion. that should make it slightly more balanced! :D -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 00:04, 21 April 2007 (CDT) At 15 Fire Magic, this spell does 480 damage to all foes in half-radar range, and that's assuming they dodge all Meteors and Fireballs. If they get hit with one Meteor, that's another 122 damage (with the Steam). It still seems pretty overpowered despite the cost and disabled duration. Just my two cents. --Emelend 22:11, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Errr, you don't understand this Spell Emelend... ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:17, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::How so? It seems fairly self-explanatory... --Emelend 02:40, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::Way too powerful. There will most likely be never any all out nuke skills again. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 02:46, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::Though cute, it would be uber pwnage at any given time. Just use glyph of sacrifice and this over a cap point in AB and you got a Powerful, Melee-proof throne of pain. If you could just get a monk to cast Spell breaker on you... You would have invincibleness for enought time to cap the shrine. (synergizes well with Mimicry and Oath Shot) :P Spcypnts 17:13, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::::These grandeur skills aren't really practical... M s4 19:01, 24 May 2007 (CDT)